


Sealed With a Kiss

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, baby's first thorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Thor and Loki  k-i-s-s-i-n-g





	Sealed With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/gifts).

> Happy birthday, [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries)! I'm so happy I know you <3


End file.
